Kokoro no Tobira
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} Yamato e Sora planejam comemorar seu 30º aniversário. Mas, algo (ou alguém) atrapalhará seus planos...


**KOKORO NO TOBIRA**

**(A Porta do Coração)**

**_By Marin-Ishida_**

Não era novidade que os termômetros registrassem uma temperatura muita baixa nessa época do ano, seria estranho e absurdo que fizesse calor, mas levando em consideração que uma vez nevou em Agosto, não existia nada impossível naquela cidade. De qualquer jeito, o frio congelante que fazia aquela noite não estava acompanhado por nuvens e as estrelas brilhavam com força no firmamento, e uma vez mais, o elegante loiro, o contemplava acompanhado de uma das pessoas que mais amava.

-... E a mais brilhante desta constelação se chama Deneb e... – parou desanimado vendo que sua filha continuava entretida com sua arma de raios laser ultrassônicos destruindo malvados, anos-luz da instrutiva conversa de seu pai.

Suspirou cabisbaixo, sentindo um tremendo calafrio recorrer seu corpo.

- Genial, agora que por fim eu sei todas, não tenho nenhuma filha impressionável.

- Você tem a mim. – falou com alegria seu companheiro de infância.

Yamato quis sorrir, mas não conseguiu, porque, para que se enganar, não era o mesmo instruir um Digimon que sabia mais das estrelas que ele mesmo, que a sua pequena filha, a qual, em seus quatro anos, já passava dele.

Gabumon compreendeu que não havia reconfortado seu companheiro, e sim o deprimido ainda mais.

- Eu vou para a cama. – anunciou irritado, levantando-se da úmida grama do jardim.

- Mas, Gabumon não fique com raiva. – suplicou Ishida. Esse Digimon era cada dia mais estranho.

- Não estou com raiva. – replicou claramente irritado. – Apenas quero ir para cama e lembrar de quando éramos apenas você e eu. – dramatizou excessivamente.

- Continuamos sendo você e eu, Gabumon!

Mas seus gritos não chegaram aos ouvidos de ninguém. Porque o Digimon já havia entrado na casa, cruzando com a mulher que saía naquele instante.

- Bruxa rouba-Yamatos. – disse apressadamente em seu mundo, transtornando Takenouchi.

Agitou a cabeça enquanto colocava seu casaco. Não queria dar importância ao que acabava de escutar. Vendo aquele estranho comportamento, cada dia tinha mais certeza de que os digimons também sofriam uma espécie de menopausa que lhes revolucionava seus hormônios.

Ishida suspirou esgotado, para desta vez sim, esboçar um terno sorriso para a mulher que chegava ao seu lado.

- Yamato!

Quis diminuir de tamanho e poder se esconder no jardim, porque ela estava lhe matando com o olhar.

- O que eu fiz de errado? – sussurrou desamparado.

- A temperatura está abaixo de zero. Você acha normal ficar com a menina no jardim? – disse rispidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava de sua filha, alheia a tudo.

- Queria ver as estrelas comigo para que lhe mostrasse minha sabedoria cósmica. – se desculpou Ishida com uma mentira que nem ele mesmo acreditava.

A ruiva levantou a sobrancelha com desconfiança, enquanto pegava a menina pela mão.

- Tsuki-chan, você estava vendo estrelas com o papai?

A menina, com os olhos azuis celestes como seu pai, a olhou com atenção. Depois desviou o olhar para Yamato que lhe fazia sinais que não soube interpretar. Finalmente, voltar a disparar com sua arma contra o nada.

- Estou salvando o mundo de uma ameaça alienígena. – disse convincentemente, soltando a mão de sua mãe, começando a correr novamente.

Não pode evitar. Olhou para seu marido e sorriu triunfante, enquanto mais uma vez nos últimos anos, desde que sua filha Tsukino aprendeu a andar, Yamato se sentiu o pai mais desnecessário sobre a face da Terra.

Ainda assim, seu orgulho lhe impedia reconhecer que sua filhinha passava dele, pelo menos diante de sua mulher.

- Ela pediu que eu contasse sobre alienígenas que havia visto em minhas viagens. – assegurou ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava.

- Claro. – respondeu sua mulher com sarcasmo.

Ishida desviou o olhar irritado e Sora voltou a se concentrar em seu terremoto de quatro anos.

- Tsukino vamos para dentro que você vai acabar ficando resfriada. E já é hora de dormir.

- E quem vai salvar a terra enquanto eu descanso? – argumentou a menina, desconcertando seus pais. – Os heróis não descansam e eu tenho uma missão. – disse com segurança, voltando a disparar para todo lado.

O casal compartilhou um olhar divertido. Ficava claro que a terceira filha deles era a mais revoltada e rebelde, mas lhes era engraçado que a essa tenra idade já sonhasse em ser uma justiceira que salvava o mundo dos perigos.

- Amorzinho, os heróis também têm que descansar. – brincou Yamato, inclinando-se até ela para lhe tocar o nariz amorosamente.

A menina levou a mão aos cabelos ruivos como os de sua mãe, em sinal de confusão.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro.

- Mas para isso teria que ter um raio paralisador para que enquanto eu estiver dormindo o mundo fique parado e ninguém possa ameaça-lo. – resolveu a pequena.

Takenouchi gargalhou. Era muito divertido escutar as ideias de sua filha. Mas Yamato não conseguiu rir devido ao rosto sério e decidido com o qual olhava atentamente Tsukino. Se ele risse de suas ideias na frente dela, ela consideraria uma ofensa e ficaria irritada.

Depois de uns segundos de tenso silêncio, o astronauta falou:

- Mas os malvados também dormem, meu amor. Senão não existiria quartel general e todos os malvados têm quartel general.

Tsukino ficou pensativa, era uma resposta bastante convincente.

- Direi a Moonmon que fique de guarda por precaução. – disse como se houvesse tido a ideia do século.

- Não peça isso ao pobre Moonmon. – tentou dizer Yamato.

- Ele não se importa, você vai ver como não se importa. Moonmon! – gritou correndo completamente feliz para dentro da casa, deixando seus genitores sem poder reagir.

Logo, Yamato buscou sua mulher, encontrando-se com seu olhar, já que Sora estava lhe olhando e sorrindo desde que sua filha havia desaparecido.

- Sem dúvida ela puxou você. – confirmou aproximando-se dela de forma zombeteira.

Sora deixou seu marido lhe abraçar, correspondendo-lhe, passando os braços por seu pescoço.

- Tinha que ter saído igual a mim porque não vejo nada do Taichi nela.

A diversão já havia acabado para Yamato e Sora soube ao ver seu rosto sério e como ele a soltava.

- Tonto. Não fique com raiva. Sempre faço a mesma brincadeira. – pediu Sora como uma menina pequena estirando o braço para que voltasse a mimá-la.

- E eu sempre te digo que não tem graça nenhuma. Mas, claro, como nunca escuta nada do que eu digo...

Sora o calou com um beijo apaixonado.

- Não vou te perdoar tão fácil. – advertiu o homem, tentando se fazer de difícil.

A mulher o olhou com todo amor e devoção que possuía por ele, voltando a beijá-lo de uma maneira terna e delicada. E se algo derretia Ishida e o deixava sem vontade de nada eram os beijos de sua esposa.

- Bom, é meu melhor amigo. O que importa se ele fosse o pai. – sussurrou com diversão quando acabou o beijo.

A estas alturas era quase impossível que pudessem estar mais de cinco minutos com raiva e muito menos por este tipo de coisas tão ridículas.

Enquanto os adultos da casa combatiam o frio com seu amor, os frutos de seu casamento aguardavam dentro de casa submersos em seus próprios assuntos.

- Você vai fazer biscoitos no Natal? – perguntou um alegre ruivo de dez anos.

A jovem sentada ao seu lado abaixou um segundo a revista musical que estava lendo, para dedicar-lhe um olhar fulminante.

As garotas da família Ishida tinha a capacidade de aterrorizar aos garotos apenas com o olhar, sobretudo ao medroso Yuujou, que imediatamente olhou para seu caderno e para o lápis em sua mão.

Aiko sorriu por sua reação. Talvez seu olhar havia sido muito duro.

- E por que eu deveria fazer isso? - questionou amavelmente. Não custava ouvir a opinião de seu irmãozinho, deveria até se divertir com seus argumentos infantis, já que por muito que lhe custasse reconhecer, o menino dos Ishida continuava sendo sumamente infantil.

- Não sei. – deu de ombros, concentrado em seus deveres. – Por que mamãe os fez para o papai quando tinha sua idade?

Como esperava, seu irmão mais novo a fez rir, conseguindo que deixasse a revista de lado para se concentrar na conversa. Yuujou correspondeu a essa ação soltando o lápis e olhando atentamente sua irmã.

- Mas mamãe estava apaixonada e eu não. Além do mais, por que eu deveria fazer? Ele que faça para mim. – respondeu a atraente loira com arrogância.

Era óbvio que quando se tratava de relações amorosas não ia seguir os passos de sua mãe.

- Mas eu acho que Taiyou não sabe cozinhar. – negou o ruivo com inocência.

A expressão divertida de Aiko desapareceu.

- Taiyou, Taiyou, Taiyou... – repetiu incomodada. – Por acaso não existem outros garotos no mundo?

- É que eu gosto dele! Além do mais se ele fosse seu namorado, jogaria futebol comigo todos os dias. – explicou entusiasmado visualizando sua vida perfeita com o filho de Taichi como seu cunhado.

- Se eu jogar futebol com você vai deixar de dizer idiotices? – questionou irritada.

- Mas você não sabe jogar futebol.

- Eu aprendo. – disse secamente, cruzando os braços, dando por concluída a conversa.

Yuujou se afastou assustado, dava a impressão de que sua irmã ia começar a soltar fumaça pelo ouvido. Era melhor não arriscar.

Nesse momento, a pequena da casa apareceu atrás do sofá.

- Ai-chan tem razão. – disse, sobressaltando os dois irmãos. – Não gosto do Taiyou. Ele disse que o saiyajin mais forte é o Goku, mas não é verdade. É o Gohan. Foi porque quando ele cresceu parou de lutar e de treinar, senão teria sido o mais forte do mundo. O grande Saiyajin! – terminou num grito, fazendo um efusivo gesto com os braços e provocando o riso de sua irmã e não tanto o de seu irmão.

- Mas como o Taiyou disse, eu também acho que Goku é o mais forte do universo. – rebateu se fazendo de sábio.

Em um segundo encontrou com o rosto de sua irmãzinha a escassos centímetros do dele.

- É o Gohan.

- Goku.

- Gohan!

- Goku!

- Bebê! – finalizou a menina com raiva, enfurecendo o garoto.

- Não sou um bebê! – exclamou levantando-se de repente.

Nesse momento, o casal entrava em casa e Yuujou se apressou em buscar consolo em sua mãe.

- Mamãe, Tsuki-chan me chamou de bebê. Diz para ela que eu não sou um bebê, que eu sou um rapazinho.

- Claro que sim, meu amor. Você é o maior e mais esperto de todos. – consolou Sora passando a mão por seu rosto como se fosse um bebê, reconfortando seu pequeno.

- Amorzinho, você não pode ficar brigando com seu irmão. – recriminou o pai da menina.

A pequena cruzou os braços indignada.

- É que ele disse besteira. Parece um Yagami. – soltou, provocando o riso dos loiros presentes.

- Cada dia a amo mais. – disse orgulhoso de suas palavras.

Em compensação, Sora bufou irritada.

- Não ensinem essas coisas para a menina. – recriminou seu esposo e filha que abaixaram o olhar sentindo-se repreendidos, mas se dedicaram um olhar cúmplice.

Por mais que os anos passassem, Yamato e sua filha mais velha continuavam mantendo a mesma compenetração.

- E você, Tsuki-chan. Sua melhor amiga não é Akari? Não deveria falar desse jeito da família dela. É muito feio.

A ruiva ficou confusa, nunca havia se dado conta que sua melhor amiga fosse uma Yagami.

- Mas ela é muito esperta e eu gosto dela. – defendeu a garota, deixando os presentes encantados.

- Sim, concordo com você irmãzinha. – disse Aiko. – O problema dos Yagami deve estar no cromossomo Y.

Ishida até a aplaudiu, Sora fechou os olhos porque definitivamente essa menina era igual ao seu pai e Tsukino não entendeu absolutamente nada, mas se contagiou pelos risos de sua irmã.

- Cada dia a amo mais. – disse Yamato se aproximando de sua primogênita para lhe dar um carinhoso beijo. – Essa é minha menina. – lhe sussurrou orgulhoso.

- E de mim ninguém gosta? – reclamou Yuujou à margem.

Como sempre havia sido mimado e consentido, sempre se sentia menosprezado.

- Meu menino ciumento – abraçou-o sua mãe.

Para qualquer menino não bebê, como Yuujou reclamava, era humilhante que sua mãe lhe apertasse entre seus braços, porém, para Ishida-kun não era assim. Continuava tão mimado como quando tinha cinco anos e os cálidos braços de sua mamãe continuavam sendo o melhor lugar do mundo.

Além do mais, levando em consideração que sua caçulinha não era muito carinhosa, Sora ficava encantada com essa faceta do seu filho do meio.

O companheiro de Tsunomon sorria com satisfação diante o olhar de reprovação de seu pai.

- Bebê. – bufou entre os dentes, girando o rosto.

Mesmo com o passar do ano e o fato que se tratasse de seu amado filho, Yamato jamais deixaria de ter ciúmes da pessoa que se encontrasse entre os braços de seu amor.

- Vamos, hora de ir para cama. – anunciou a estilista soltando seu filho.

Tsukino ia começar a reclamar, mas Aiko se adiantou pegando-a pelos braços e jogando-a no ar alegremente.

- Eu me encarrego da super heroína.

Seus pais assentiram, enquanto a menina já gritava alucinada por estar de cabeça para baixo, pedindo a sua irmã que lhe jogasse novamente.

- Mas tente chegar com ela inteira no quarto! – exclamou Sora com preocupação. Lástima que seus gritos não chegaram aos ouvidos de ninguém.

- Espera! Eu também quero que me leve! – reclamou Yuujou, saindo atrás de suas irmãs como um raio.

- Yuujou não grite... – começou sua mãe.

- E não corra. – acrescentou seu pai, quando passou ao seu lado com tanta velocidade que quase o derrubou.

Foi ignorado igual a Takenouchi.

Gritos, risos e ruídos eram ouvidos no andar de cima, desenhando em seus pais sorrisos de felicidade. Porém, o de Ishida logo passou a ser um melancólico ao pensar em sua infância e em tudo o que perdeu ao viver longe de seu irmão. Isso acontecia sempre que via seus filhos brincando, fazendo os deveres juntos ou até mesmo ao brigar. Teria dado tudo por poder ter compartilhado essas coisas com seu irmão, em ter tido uma verdadeira relação fraternal.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou ao sentir aos mãos de sua esposa rodeando sua cintura e seus lábios beijando sua nuca.

Já não valia a pena se entristecer pelo passado, pois tudo o que a vida lhe privou no passado tinha agora. De uma forma que jamais havia sonhado e tudo graças a ela, seu grande amor.

- Obrigado. – sussurrou virando-se para olhá-la.

- Por quê? – perguntou surpresa.

O homem se ruborizou um pouco e deu de ombros. Às vezes, lhe dava vergonha ser tão sentimental. Depois de tantos anos juntos, Sora sabia ler e interpretar perfeitamente cada gesto e olhar de seu marido, por isso não indagou mais sobre o assunto.

- Vai indo para a cama, eu apago as luzes. – propôs.

- De acordo. – correspondeu o homem. – Mas primeiro irei falar com Gabumon. Você sabe o que dizem. 'Não vá para cama brigado com um monstro que pode te congelar enquanto dorme'.

Depois de apagar todas as luzes do andar térreo, a mulher foi fazer o que já era um ritual para ela desde que se tornou mãe: beijar seus filhos e desejar-lhes boa noite.

No andar de cima, a primeira porta era a do quarto de Yuujou. Abriu-a esperando encontrá-lo já trocado e com seu fiel Tsunomon nos braços, mas não foi assim. A cama estava vazia e não havia sinal do garoto.

Apesar de sua vidente infantilidade, Yuujou já era grandinho para dormir com sua irmã Aiko. E levando em consideração que Tsukino jamais pedia a ajuda de ninguém, muito menos de Yuujou, descartou também que estivesse dormindo com sua irmã mais nova a pedido desta. Por isso, apenas podia existir uma solução e era que seu revoltoso filho ainda não havia deitado.

Abriu bruscamente a porta do quarto de sua primogênita, já que na teoria, era a que havia se encarregado de colocar os irmãos na cama. Desesperou-se e amaldiçoou o céu ao ver que o único que estava na cama era Garumon.

Apenas restava uma porta, e pelo bem de seus três anjinhos seria melhor que estivessem dormindo e não fazendo bagunça, o que era mais provável.

**XxXxX**

- ... E então, Jack começou a arrancar os órgãos e... – contava a loira com riqueza de detalhes. Ao seu lado, Tsukino se enfurecia a cada palavra e contiguo a esta, Yuujou se encolhia escondendo a cabeça atrás de Tsunomon.

- Maldito! Se eu estivesse lá teria defendido essas mulheres. Morre Jack estripador! – exclamou a ruiva pulando sobre sua cama.

Tsunomon riu com a efusividade da menina, olhando para seu companheiro.

- Ei Yuujou, você também as defenderia, certo?

O pobre menino que estava pálido por imaginar todas essas atrocidades engoliu a saliva amedontrado.

- Bom. – balbuciou sem nenhuma convicção.

- Sua irmã mais nova é mais valente que você. Não te dá vergonha? – soltou de repente Yokomon.

- Yokomon... – recriminou a loira.

Yuujou franziu a testa. Esse Digimon rosa havia tocado no seu ponto fraco: seu mini orgulho Ishida.

- Eu sou valente! – disse Yuujou com confiança. – Você quer que busquemos assassinos? Pois então, vamos! – exclamou com determinação.

- Sim! – continuou sua irmã pequena sentindo pela primeira vez em sua vida um pouco de admiração pelo medroso de seu irmão.

Aiko rodou os olhos exasperada.

- Gente, se ficarem quietos eu vou contar de quando o papai e Gabumon brigaram contra o alien que derretia cérebros.

Pela proposta tão chamativa, Tsukino voltou a se sentar na cama empolgada, enquanto Yuujou suspirava aliviado.

Porém, a história não chegou a ser relatada devido a que Aiko desejou morrer ao escutar um tossido muito conhecido.

Colocando uma expressão de boa menina, a loira se virou lentamente.

Braços cruzados, olhar sério e pé batendo contra o chão. Estava muito irritada.

- Mamãe... – começou.

- Aiko Ishida, você acha que contar histórias de estripadores e derretimentos cerebrais aos seus irmãos antes de dormir é recomendado?

- Eu gosto. – murmurou.

- Pois acabou. Para cama todo mundo! – despachou, batendo uma palma.

- Mas eu não estou com sono. – protestou Yuujou. E não mentia, depois dessa história horripilante, a última coisa que desejava era ir para seu escuro e solitário quarto.

- E eu quero ouvir a história dos aliens. – reclamou a pequena com autoridade.

Aiko não se atreveu a dizer nada porque conhecia muito bem a sua mãe. Estava a milésimos de segundos de acontecer o que acontecia em contadas situações: ia perder a paciência.

- Para cama! – gritou com fúria, fazendo seus filhos mais novos ficarem calados e saindo do quarto batendo a porta.

**XxXxX**

Esgotada, como acabavam todos os seus dias desde que era mãe, a estilista por fim chegou ao seu quarto e automaticamente o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto ao ver seu querido marido, o qual estava arrumando a cama.

Ao ouvir a porta, o loiro a olhou e lhe sorriu de volta.

- Então? – perguntou zombeteiro. Havia escutado perfeitamente seus gritos.

A ruiva suspirou, enquanto se sentava na cama e começava a tirar suas roupas.

- Precisamos de um manicômio para esses três. – Ishida riu e Sora o acompanhou. – E você?

O sorriso do loiro desapareceu.

- Se quiser que ele volte a falar comigo tenho que lhe comprar um balanço. – afirmou.

Seu Digimon estava cada dia mais caprichoso.

A mulher deitou na cama, espreguiçando-se, momento que Yamato aproveitou para lhe acariciar o cabelo e olhando-a com ternura.

Sora fechou os olhos, relaxando e se deixou mimar.

- O que quer fazer amanhã? – perguntou o loiro, delineando cada traço do rosto de seu amor.

Ela se limitou a um pequeno gemido.

- É nosso aniversário. – prosseguiu o homem agachando a cabeça para beijar sua testa. – Mais do que isso, é nosso trigésimo aniversario! – exclamou empolgado, beijando-a desta vez nos lábios.

Por essa óbvia noticia e a alegria com que seu marido a comunicou, que quase lhe deixou surda, a estilista abriu os olhos e se incorporou.

- Bom... – começou. – Olha na segunda gaveta.

Os olhos de Yamato brilharam os olhos como uma criança entusiasmada.

- Você comprou o óleo de massagem de cereja? – perguntou, abrindo rapidamente a gaveta e deixando sua mulher vermelha como um tomate.

A cara de decepção do astronauta disse tudo.

- O que tenho que procurar Sora? – perguntou com desanimo, remexendo entre os papeis.

Ela não respondeu, nem precisou, porque quando o viu, Yamato soube o que deveria ter encontrado.

Como se o fantasma do natal passado de cinco anos atrás tivesse lhe visitado, Yamato pegou o panfleto do hotel mais luxuoso de Tóquio.

- Você...

- A suíte, dois dias, você, eu e aquela maravilhosa cama. – confirmou a mulher, que enquanto falava havia passado seus braços pelo pescoço dele, sussurrando as últimas palavras em seus lábios. – A não ser que tenha preparado alguma surpresa. – indagou com desconfiança.

Estava tão emocionado, que mal podia falar.

- Não. Fique tranquila. Depois de estragar tudo da outra vez, decidi não voltar a te fazer nenhuma surpresa em minha vida. – lhe comunicou, olhando distraidamente para o panfleto.

Desejava ir nessa suíte há muito tempo e agora que parecia que isso seria realidade, resistia a acreditar. Certamente, se algo caracterizava esse casamento era que alguém ou algo sempre arruinavam seus encontros íntimos.

E desta vez, esse algo veio em forma de porta-retrato com uma foto de três crianças.

Desesperou-se e Sora não compreendeu essa reação.

- O que foi amor? Não gostou? É a mesma que você reservou.

Ishida já havia colocado as mãos no rosto, jogando-se contra a cama. Sem entender o que acontecia, Sora se sentou ajoelhada à sua frente, olhando-o atentamente.

Suspirando, Yamato olhou-a por alguns instantes.

- Vai acontecer o que sempre acontece há 14 anos. – apontou com certo cansaço a foto de seus, em teoria, amados filhos.

Takenouchi o olhou um segundo e depois sorriu.

- Oh, querido. Já pensei nisso.

A esperança voltou para Yamato.

- Seus pais?

- Não.

- Minha mãe?

- Não.

- Meu irmão?

E Sora voltou a negar com a cabeça de forma divertida.

- Então... – colocou a mão no queixo pensativo. Realmente não tinha mais ninguém com quem pudesse deixar seus filhos. – Vamos abandoná-los? – perguntou com medo. – Já sei que muitas vezes me queixo deles, mas eu os amos...

- Deixa de falar besteiras. – cortou Sora sorrindo com ternura. – Tem seus olhos, seu cabelo, tem 14 anos e dorme no quarto da frente.

Ishida foi assimilando cada pista e foi encaixando-as conforme as escutava.

- Ai-chan?

- Sim. – assentiu com segurança e orgulho.

- Tem certeza?

Sora não entendeu o tom de seu marido, parecia que não confiava deixar sua primogênita cuidando de seus irmãos mais novos.

- Não confia em Aiko? – questionou irritada.

- Sim... Bom, já sei que é muito responsável. Quando não conta suas historias de terror. – murmurou a última frase. – E que com Yuujou não tem nenhum problema. Mas Tsukino? Essa menina é um tratorzinho.

- Sim, ela é. Mas a única que sabe dominá-la em toda a família é Ai-chan.

- Nisso você tem razão. – admitiu Ishida resignado, porque na verdade, a única autoridade que reconhecia era a deu sua irmã mais velha. Não costumava levar seus pais a sério.

Olhou novamente para sua mulher e a plena confiança que transbordava. Dos dois ele podia ser o mais protetor, mas era um fato que custava muito para Sora se afastar deles e deixá-los ao cuidado de outras pessoas. Por isso, se ela estava tão segura disso, não teria nada que temer. Além do mais, deixando de lado seus gostos estranhos, Aiko era uma menina responsável. E o que mais amava no mundo eram seus irmãos. Seria capaz de dar a vida por eles.

- Bom, acho que tem razão.

- Claro que sim. E depois de tantos anos, nós merecemos um aniversário só para nós. Não acha? – explicou a ruiva colocando as mãos no peito de seu marido e inclinando-se até ele.

O loiro começou a rir.

- Vai levar uma lingerie sexy? – perguntou esquecendo por completo suas preocupações e obrigações paternas.

A resposta de sua mulher foi rir com malicia e lhe beijar delicadamente o pescoço, lhe dando uma amostra do que teria na próxima noite.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
